Dettankarmen
Description Dettankarmen is the final storyline boss and the Karmens lord/god in Patapon 2. This boss is fought after defeating Ormen Karmen in Pata-Pole Palace. He is supposedly summoned by the karmen tribe, taking into affect his name. He has 2 forms like Gorl (Goruru), Patapon's last boss. These two forms are Beast Form and Cyclops Form. Beware, because Dettankarmen shape shifts far more quickly than Gorl or Garuru. This powerful demon is significantly more challenging and dangerous than the demon Gorl. After defeating this mighty demon three times, it drops the Grey Rainbow, which leads to Zuttankarmen, which grants lots of Ka-ching and usually drops a piece of Heaven Equipment, Ancient Equipment, or Giant equipment. In Patapon 3, Dettankarmen returns as the second to the last boss, possessed by the Archfiend of Adamance. He is much like in his first appearance, but is slightly stronger, possibly due to possession of a powerful beast. But he's also slower, so his attacks can be evaded easier. Beast Form Attacks Sleepy Breath TIPS & HINTS: DO NOT use the PonPata retreat or DonDon bounce, as the gas has long range and duration. Use DonChaka right when he's going to breathe the gas and your Patapons will be unaffected. If accidentally affected, defend right away because he is most likely going to follow up with Claw Swipe. If not Claw Swipe he might transform to his Cyclops form. Claw Swipe It will jump back very far and launch forward, and then stand on his hind legs to deliver a powerful swipe that can kill many Patapons if the attack connects. Use PonP on until he is about to charge or swipe, then use PonPata. Don't use DonDon bounce because its claws are higher than your jumps. Patapon Devour After level 10, Dettankarmen will copy Zuttankarmen 's Patapon Devour. Dettankarmen crouches, opening and closing its mouth for a few seconds, and then leans forward, devouring Patapons. While easier to dodge than its Rush Claw, if failed to dodge this attack, Dettankarmen can eat any Patapon in its reach. To evade this attack, use the PonPata or DonDon Chaka command. Heroes can be in danger of this attack, for the reason that when performing an action in Hero mode they don't listen to most of the player's commands. So, if a Dekapon , Robopon , Tatepon or Kibapon hero is attacking (and in close range), he is most likely to be eaten. To prevent this, the Hero must be taken out of Hero mode when Dettankarmen is charging and, as stated above, use either the PonPata or DonDon commands to avoid being devoured. Cyclops Form Attacks Toasted Meal He will suddenly transform into the Cyclops Form right after he's done with the sleep gas and will prance near your Patapon. When he's going to catch one, he will stare at your army and capture a unit, burning it to a crisp with his torch and eating it. Use either the DonDon bounce or the PonPata retreat to avoid this. But Dettankarmen is easy to stagger when in Cyclops form. To stagger it, you should do PonChaka when it transforms and then PonPon. It will drop Ka-Ching or a piece of rare equipment after that . Meteor Time It does a dance and then meteors fall out of the sky. The dance looks like "Caramelldansen" and the meteors are from Mahopon's special move, Hail Mary. However Dettankarmen will do this if it is Level 10 and above. Stagger him to stop him. The easiest way to stagger him is to use Dekapons or Hero Robopon. Trivia *In Patapon 2, A Tatepon Hero is recommended for Dettankarmen, since his move Claw Swipe deals high damage or one-hit kills, and his Hero Mode deflects all damage. *When the battle begins, the monster's head (shaped like a boot) drifts down and attaches to a body that appears out of thin air. It then takes a dragon form that does nothing. *Dettankarmen is very easy to stagger in cyclops form. *At level 10 or above, Dettankarmen will use the meteor rain attack. *It is possible to freeze Dettankarmen, thus making him completely incapable of attacking. *In Patapon 3, he is possessed by the Archfiend of Adamance (green with horns). The spirit's marking is on its waist. *When he is defeated at level 3, you can get past the Grey Rainbow, so you have to beat him again at level 4 to get it. *If he is staggered in Cyclops form, he will stop attacking and return to his dog form again. *For some reason if you stagger him in Cyclops form while he is eating a Patapon, that Patapon will be saved, but for some reason, he'll be teleported back to the beginning of the stage and will have to travel all the way back to the fight. *In Patapon 3, Dettankarmen and Zuttankarmen are slower. Much like normal boss attacks. Still, their attacks will become faster and unpredictable when their health go below half, and this is because of the Rage Mode. *In Patapon 2, it is recommended that the player use a Toripon Hero since it cannot be affected by Dettankarmen's Sleepy Breath and Toasted Meal. However, the player should be careful since Dettankarmen's Claw Swipe can kill the Hero instantly and Meteor Time can make the Hero catch fire very easily. *Dettankarmen, along with Zuttankarmen, are the fastest bosses to change forms, while Gorl and Garl are the slowest. * Dettankarmen and Zuttankarmen are the only bosses that have a form that does absolutely nothing. Videos thumb|300px|left|Dettankarmen Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Seven Archfiends